Gertie
Gertie Growlerstein, or simply Gurdy. She hates you! Unless you are her pappa or her momma. You probably aren't considering that they're all fictional characters. Capable of speech like some growlersteins, Gurdy never hesitates to say what's on her mind. No growlersteins in Growlersteinland is more rude, arrogant, persnickety, or bossy as Gertie, and it shows. This usually causes mayhem in the council, because she is constantly arguing about small matters, such as the inkstand being off-center and wanting to have a screening of Pororo the Little Penguin (Henry Hugglemonster Version) in the council courthouse. She has a friend called Yuphell. As you can guess, her friend has a similar personality to her. Gertie loves to point out the flaws of all of the other delegates. Due to this, Judge Chamell has constantly tried to remove coat off her, Hertie frequently hugs her. Her habit of criticizing everything in her path has caused her fellow growlersteins to turn against her. However, Summer adores her and continuously cuddles her until she says words that should never be repeated. History Gertie's mother was Joyce. Her surrogate father was Gregor, and she was put into this world with her twin, Hertie on September 4. She was taken by the Dodgy Family, and didn't get along with the others very well. Her mother still raised her when she was young, and this caused her to be more egotistical. She disrespected her twin sister along with her mother and claimed to have better grammar than anyone. However, before, Joyce was too poor to afford to take care of her mother, so she decided to give up. Unfortunately, she messed up on the files on Gertie's computer and Sneezo was given up for adoption. Gertie was sent to Henry's parents, and she instantly became enemies with the others. Her uncle, Sqertie, knew where she was and let his sons play with her. Gertie, Summer and Estelle got along and teamed up against Henry, which made him hate Denzel more. While Playing together, Henry suggested that they plan a scheme to allow them to have world domination. Gertie agreed. Some time after the fail, Gertie said this: Now I know that attempting to take over the world is a futile conquest. Did you know? *If Gertie eats GBBC, she would vomit a hairball that is full of இ. *In Roartastic Ways to Die, Gertie was about to be a chef, and she had done she just threw the sauce into the wall that is hot but it harmed Gertie's feet. In The Legends of GIMP In a side story of The Legends of GIMP, "Chapter 4: Hertie Heads for the Hills", Hertie was upset to Henry and he loves Gertie so much, thats why Gertie is a growlerstein while Hertie is a howlerstein. But said Henry that he needs a hugglebreak because of Hertie, then Gertie was too silly of her propeller hat she flies and gets a growlerbreak(thats just a joke), she became a Henry-sue of her propeller flying. History Gertie gave up because she is not a hugglemonster and it really is a joke too, but Hertie lastly mentions that Gertie acts more like a fool than a sister. Gallery Gurdy.jpg|AAAAAAHHHHH! SHE'S NAKED! Ostrich.PNG|Gertie holding something in the appearance of Henry the Little Hugglemonster Category:Characters Category:Renamed Characters